International Connection
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: After a long night of rocket fuel and clubbing Alli and Criss wake up and must deal with one hell of a situation! total Criss Angel fic but who wouldn't want to write about this guy.
1. Viva Las Vegas

**Viva Las Vegas!**

"Las Vegas…Finally!" breathed the young woman as she exited the large plane and a blast of warm hair hit her in the face.

Two years of careful planning had finally come to fruition, two years of training in that damn hotel and major ass kissing to get that transfer had paid off. She was here, in Sin City with the promise of a sweet job, an apartment with a room mate, and a couple of old friends she had to look up.

The last time she had seen those big brown eyes and cheeky cocksure grin she had been a 19 year old waitress working part time, now she was 21, confident, and about to start work in the food and beverage department at the brand new Hyatt Grand Resort and Casino on Las Vegas Blv.

Alli wondered if he would be able to recognise her, the last time they had seen each other her hair had been short and a dark red and her figure had been much fuller and she had been a bit shy.

Now she held her head high with unruly _chocolate brown_ curls that fell past her shoulders. She's lost about ten kilos and where she used to have a bit of a stomach, was now flat and defined abdominal muscles and her arms boasted strong lightly toned biceps. Her shyness was now replaced with an unconscious confidence and grace that often drew people's attention.

As she stepped on to the tarmac her pant leg became entangled on the final step of the stairwell leading down from the plane. She managed a full on face plant on to the ash fault. People raced forward to see if she was alright, they looked at her very strangely when she cracked up laughing and brushed off her clothing.

"it wouldn't have been a real trip for me unless I stacked it at some point on the first day"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alli watched the casinos and hotels whiz past the window of the taxi as she drove towards her new home. She thought about the first time they had met.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Flash back two years_

_It was a usual Saturday night crowd, the over paid and bored fuddy duddies, a function or two and the odd intimate twosome either ending a relationship or the beginning of one. Alli and Dee were a little miffed at the lack of male eye candy that night and would have to make do with perving on the hot desert chef and that new American waiter from San Francisco_

_Alli was delivering meals to one of the middle tables when she heard a loud voice coming from over by the window, a loud New Yorker's accent coming from a table with three men. Two had long dark brown hair and the third had short black hair with red and blond streaks cut in a popular emoish hairstyle with a long side parted fringe and short layered back._

_She walked over and pulled out her pad ready to take their orders._

"_Good evening and welcome to the Round House, are you ready to order?"_

_She was directly facing the youngest of the three with the kick ass haircut. He looked up and smiled. Alli would know that face anywhere._

"_Thanks, I'll have the Beef Fillet, well done with sauce on the side and my brother's will have the hot sambal prawns and the Aussie fish and chips."_

"_Sure thing and to drink"_

"_Um two Heinekens and a bourbon and coke"_

_He said all of this with out ever reading a menu or even talking to his brothers…cheeky bastard._

_She wrote down the orders and smiled._

"_All right, it'll take about 20 minutes for the steak to cook, and I'll just go get your drinks in a couple of minutes"_

_Her bright blue eyes met his dark brown ones and held each other's gaze._

"_Hurry Back"_

_She winked and went off to process their order, as the tiny blond waiter walked past Alli tapped her on the shoulder and told her to check out the hottie at table 14._

_She went back to the bar and picked up their drinks._

"_Ok so two Heinies, and a JimBeam and Cola"_

_He looked up and grinned._

"_check this out."_

_He held a tooth pick between his thumb and forefinger, he clicked the fingers on his other hand over the tooth pick making it disappear. Then he reached up and made it reappear._

_She nodded in an impressed manner then as she walked past she whispered in his ear_

"_nice trick but I can see the sticky tape on your thumb nail"_

_It was like that for the rest of the evening, as Alli brought out their food and cleared away their dishes they had a little playful and flirtatious banter._

_As one of his brothers was picking up the bill he walked over and tapped her on the shoulder._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a drink when you finish work?"_

_Alli looked up and paused with a smile._

"_I'd like to but, I'm meeting some friends at a club later"_

"_Which one?" he took a step closer his dark eyes boring into hers._

_Alli blushed_

"_It's called Church, it's down on Synagogue St jus off Rundle St in the city"_

"_I should be there around 12, I usually end up upstairs in the R&B room near the DJ station"_

_He smiled, a smile that started in his eyes and travelled down to his mouth._

"_I'm Criss"_

_He held his hand out, she clasped it in a firm grip that raised his eyebrows._

"_I know, I'm Alli"_

_He kissed her knuckles before turning away, something was in her hand…it was $20!_

_He looked back and grinned._

"_Tipping's customary where I'm from"._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Alli flashed her ID and a smile at the bouncer and strode into the night club, the bouncer stole a glance at her legs as she walked through the door, she short black pleated skirt flicked around her thighs. Her curvy figure clearly outlined in thered t-shirt with the giant red butterfly across the front. Her feet clad in black chunky heeled maryjane shoes…well shod. Her rust coloured curls bouncing around her face._

_She spotted her friends sitting in the lounge area with a couple of cute guys, she walked over and greeted each girl with a hug and a friendly swat on the ass._

_The three girls then left the cuties behind and made their way up the stairs to the R&B room, where they played all their favourite r&b and hip hop tracks as well as having a bar and pool tables._

_The usual crowd was there and the various people that they knew all said high and some gave a high five._

_The girls headed to the bar and bought their drinks before heading to their favourite area near the dj station._

_As Alli consumed the alcohol she felt her body loosen up and the music take hold of her. Since she was a trained hip hop dancer she could hold her own on the dancefloor with out harming anyone or embarrassing herself. A few guys came over and danced with the group but she didn't encourage them. At about 12:30 she looked over at the door and noticed a familiar face, looking decidedly hot in his usual scuffed docs, artfully torn jeans and affliction t-shirt with bling. She stood up and waved him over._

"_Hey, didn't know if you'd show up…how'd you like our little hang out?"_

_She had to yell to be heard over the music, she grabbed his hand and lead him over to a small area where people could sit and have a smoke if they wanted._

"_Why wouldn't I show, Criss Angel never goes back on his promises"_

_Alli smiled and put a warm hand on his knee._

"_I didn't invite Criss Angel, I invited Christopher… just be you"_

_That night changed a lot of things for Alli, she got to know a great guy and some how a 21 year age difference didn't have any impact. They spent a few days together and exchanged numbers and email addresses._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Present Day

As the taxi passed by the Luxor hotel Alli looked up at the top floor and smiled.

"Be seeing you soon Angel Face".

The cab pulled into her new apartment complex and she paid the driver.

"Keep the change mate"

He looked startled at the sound of her strong aussie accent.

When she had all her luggage up in her new apartment she walked out on to the small balcony and pulled out her mobile. She punched in a number and waited for an answer.

"Angel Productions, J.D. Sarantakos speaking…"

"Hey there stranger it's Alli, you'll never guess where I am"

"Holy Crap! You're here aren't you?"

"Yeah, just got in an hour ago, it's bloody amazing…is Houdini with the little weenie there"

"ha ha, no he's having lunch with Felix…hey you busy tonight?"

"no but it sounds like plans will be made shortly"

Alli heard laughter across the phone line.

"We're going to the VIP room at Rum Jungle, I'll leave your name at the door so you don't have to wait in line"

"Thanks J.D., but don't tell Chris that I'm coming…I wanna surprise him"

" sounds good…I'll see you there"

click

Alli snapped her phone closed and colllapsed onto the couch in her new living room. her eyes slowly closed and she floated off into a jetlag educed sleep.

End Chapter one.


	2. Drunken enjoyment

Chapter 2

Alli took one final look in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. Her long firm legs were encased in for fitting black pants with black satin ribbons woven up the side seams of the pant legs, chunky heeled black leather ankle boots added a couple of inches to her height and a deep red corset with black roses embroided on the front was tightly bound around her chest and torso showing off her waist and chest to great advantage. Her still voluptuous figure was now more tones and muscular her arms boasting dancers strength.

Her usually riotous curls were now straightened and pulled back loosely from her face by a couple of bobby pins.

Her makeup was subtle but still dynamic, her eyes looked wide and vividly blue, her cheek bones nicely defined and her lips looked juicy and sensual. Tonight she was wearing her contact lenses so her face was unblocked.

She was every inch a sexy and confident young woman.

Numerous heads turned as she walked up to the bouncer and proudly claimed that _she_ was on the list and flashed her new Vegas driver's licence. She sauntered up into the trendy club and surveyed the scene of drinkers, dancers, picker uppers and potential one nighters. She spotted the VIP area and headed on through. Up the back near the bar she spotted a familiar figure surrounded by some of the mindfreak crew, she snuck up behind J.D. and tugged on his dark brown ponytail. He jumped and turned around sharply to yell at his annoyer but stopped short at his grinning assailant.

He broke into an insane smile before pulling her into a tight bear hug.

"Alli Kohler! Holy shit your look freaking amazing!" he yelled

He tugged Costa over who also nearly crushed her rib cage in a tight hug. She smiled at the two men who were so close to her in height.

"So where's Houdini at then?" she asked grinning at the handsome older Sarantakos brothers.

"He's over there near the dancing area but it looks like Paris found him though"

Alli looked where Costa pointed and saw the dark eyed magician being smothered by the nonexistent breasts of the 28 yr old heiress.

The slender blond was wearing one of her many overly priced designer outfits but she looked like a store front mannequin to the Australian girl. Alli fiddled with her small silver handcuff necklace and tried to work out the most effective way of surprising her magical friend.

She slipped onto the couch next to the currently distracted illusionist, this close she saw that he still looked about 28. Nature had been very good to this man.

She reached down and snatched his hat and sunnies from the table, why he had sunnies in a night club was anyone's guess. She placed both on her head and stood on the dance floor directly in Criss's line of sight. Paris was currently perched on his lap attempting to say something intelligent…as if!

Alli smiled as Coming Undone by Korn played over the speaker system, this was her and Ash's stripper song. She pulled out some of her sexiest dance moves, which being a trained dancer was not hard to do.

Slow undulations of her hips and accentuated chest movements drew Criss's eyes away from the chattering heiress beside him to the attractive brunette in front of him now dancing in her place.

His brothers were hooting and cheering her on, she looked over the sunnies and under the hat she had nicked and beckoned him over.

His eyes raked over her appreciatively, taking in the formfitting clothes and full cleavage. There was something so familiar about her; he then noticed that she had his hat and sunnies.

"Hey you stole my sunnies…and my hat! How'd you manage that?"

She fiddled with his large ornate cross before leaning in close to his ear.

"Magic"

He noticed a couple of loose pins sticking out of her hair and as she turned around he tugged them out and her longish brown hair came loose and fanned out around her shoulders. He drew in a breath as the soft strands brushed against his hand. If her hair had been curly he would have lost it. Ever since he met Alli in Australia he had developed a thing for curly hair.

The young woman grinned suggestively before pulling her body into a full back bend giving his older brother's a wink before flicking herself back up and pulling off his hat and sunnies.

He nearly fainted at the sight of Alli's clear blue eyes, J.D. and Costa nearly pissed themselves laughing at the look on their baby brother's face.

"How's it going Chris?"

His face broke out into a large stupid grin and he pulled the younger woman close and lifted her up into a tight hug and she wound her legs around his waist. She looked down into his big brown eyes and the feelings of attraction all flooded back. She buried her head in his shoulder and held him tightly; he leaned in and inhaled the scent of her hair and her jasmine perfume.

They must have been in that position for some time because they only moved when the flash from someone's camera went off and startled them. Alli noticed that instead of supporting her body by holding on to her hips, Criss's hands were holding her ass.

She unwound her self from his body and pulled him over to a quieter lounge area where they could talk leaving behind a now bored J.D. and Costa, and a put out heiress.

Chris couldn't figure out what to ask first, he still couldn't believe this stunning young woman was the cute waitress he had met two years previous.

"When did you get here? For how long? And why?"

Alli laughed and calmed him down.

"About 5 hours ago, living here now and I got a job over at the new Hyatt resort"

"Also I wanted to see you"

He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and leaned in close, he was about to kiss her when an orange blur appeared out of no where and landed in his lap.

"Hey Criss waz up?"

A more than slightly drunken red head with extremely muscular arms and the curliest mop of red hair that Alli had ever seen was now perched between them.

The crazy redhead was now staring right at Alli's chest as he leaned over to Criss.

"Who's the hot chick with the rack?" he whispered loudly.

Alli raised an eyebrow and held out her hand.

"I'm Alli, and you must be the illegitimate lovechild of Ronald McDonald and Arnold Schwarzenegger"

She shook his head and giggled girlishly.

"No I'm Carrot Top"

She smiled and shrugged.

"What's the difference?"

Alli reached into her bag and pulled out a small digital camera.

"Smile boys"

Carrot Top swung himself around in Criss's lap and gave him a big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

click

Alli nearly fell over at the sight of them. Carrot top knocked back the rest of his drink gave her a peck on the cheek and staggered off in search of more booze.

Watching the mop topped comedian stagger off Alli felt strong hands grasp her hips and pull her backwards onto his lap.

Alli stared at the illusionist for a moment before placing her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his in a soft sweet kiss.

She felt his arms encircle her shoulders as he pulled her close, her corset encased chest pressed flush against his muscular body. His long fingers tangling them selves in her soft hair.

When they finally came up for air he pressed his forehead against hers and breathed in her sweet scent. He kissed her earlobe and let out a long breath.

"Christ Alli I'm old enough to be your father"

Alli pulled back and wrinkled her nose at him.

"No you're not! You're only old enough to be my half brother; my dad's got another 25 years on you"

She stood up and tugged him to his feet.

"Come on Angel eyes; let's go where the real fun is"

The pair made their way out of the VIP room and down to the main dance floor where they lost them selves for three hours in amongst the dancing writing bodies.

When JD and Costa finally found them they were completely shattered, Criss was sporting Alli's handbag and had his sunnies perched upside down on his head and Alli was wearing his handcuff bling and black fedora.

Alli waved them over and smiled drunkenly.

"Heeeeeey…it's my favourite freaky darlings Tosca and Jelly Doughnut…is that what J.D, stands for or is it Jack Daniels?"

Criss staggered laughing

"Jelly Doughnut, I love it!"

Alli looked crookedly up at the older brothers and flopped sideways into Criss's lap.

"I might need some help getting home cause I didn't bring a car and I forgot how to speak American"

Costa slapped his forehead with his palm

"You guys are completely drunk aren't you?"

Alli and Criss looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably

"Well I don't know about Criss but I'm not drunk I just have a speech impediment"

She slipped and fell on to Criss's lap again

"And a balance problem"

The two pulled the drunken pair to their feet and found directions to Alli's apartment in her purse as well as a couple of unused condoms and a picture of Alli and Criss from Church two years ago hamming it with Alli's girlfriends.

On the way to Alli's apartment Costa and J.D. chatted in the front of the car while Alli and Criss flopped on each other's shoulders. Alli pulled out one of her handcuff earrings and swapped it for one of Criss's square earrings that probably cost thousands of dollars.

When they pulled up outside of her complex Alli leaned over to give him a drunken kiss on the cheek but ended up smooching his eyeball.

"Call me tomorrow Angel boy" she slurred before almost falling sideways out of the large SUV.

J.D. helped her get into her apartment; she was borrowing the place from a family friend while she was over seas. She hugged him goodbye and passed out on her bed.

When J.D. got back in the car Criss was already snoring away in the backseat.

End Chapter 2


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Alli awoke with no pounding headache or any other signs of a hangover at all, granted her formerly straight hair was now back to its natural state of uncontrollable curls that rivalled Carrot Top's and last nights eye makeup was now at cheek level.

She wandered into the shower and sighed deeply at the feeling of the steaming hot water coming from the shower head massaging her body. The water washed away any grime left over from her long night. From the top of her head down to her toenails she felt her entire body relax.

Walking back into her bedroom she noticed a heavy silver cross on her dressing table amongst the pile of discarded jewellery from the night before, Alli snorted in amusement. She had forgotten to give Criss's necklace back …she wondered if he was freaking out about it.

Criss's Luxor suite 

"Damn it…Jen where did I leave my silver cross? I'M FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS!"

Alli's place

Alli tossed on a pair of arctic army pants, tight black t-shirt and a bluish kaki men's shirt and headed out the door, she took her friend's vesper scooter and zoomed off towards the giant glass pyramid.

Meanwhile Criss was nursing a killer hangover and wondering why one of his favourite crosses was missing. He sat on the large couch in the production office with his sunnies on and an ice pack on his forehead. Every time something dropped he cringed at the thunderous sounds that it made. Good thing he didn't have a demonstration today.

Alli wandered into the Luxor and received bored looks from the front desk staff when she asked where the mindfreak production office was. She saw the large glass walls surrounded by loyals. She tugged her way through the crowd and tapped on the glass. Since that failed to get anyone's attention she went up close and pressed her mouth to the glass and started to blow loud open mouthed raspberries against the clean surface. The mindfreak crew all turned towards the strange girl making weird noises against their office walls. When JD noticed it was Alli, she grinned and held up Criss's necklace. He motioned to Jen to open the door and let her inside.

Alli walked in and smiled at the mindfreak crew, after many introductions to the crew by Costa and JD she headed over and plonked down next to the groaning illusionist. Se placed the heavy bling gently around his neck and patted him on the back before rather loudly asking how he was feeling.

Taking pity on the poor magician she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a small white tablet

"What's that…Aspirin?" he asked gingerly raising and eyebrow.

Alli shook her head.

"Nah it's called _One dose_, it's a cure for hang overs, trust me I use it whenever I have a huge night out"

He swallowed the pill following a big gulp of water, before draining half the water bottle.

Alli smiled and tapped her cheek in a familiar gesture indicating that she wanted a kiss on the cheek as he leaned over and was centimetres away from her cheek bone she quickly turned her head and their lips connected briefly but lingeringly the crew smiled and some of the loyals cried out in anguish and shot her death glares. She grinned evilly and pulled a creepy mad scientist face at them poking her tongue out onside of her mouth and flickering one of her eyelids.

Since they were in the middle of a production meeting Alli sat their quietly her lap acting as a pillow for Criss when he suddenly felt the need to lye down and rest his head on her thighs. She stroked his hair absentmindedly while quietly listening to her I pod, the lyrics of the Portal Game theme song could be faintly heard through the small earphones hidden behind her hair. Not really paying attention to what his production team was saying and feeling relaxed at the sensation of Alli's hand stroking his hair, Criss started to doze off.

He was almost completely asleep when Alli's phone went off…LOUDLY! Playing the One-Piece theme song. She blushed and smiled sheepishly and answered her phone.

"HEY SEXY! HOW WAS YOUR FIRST NIGHT IN SIN CITY…DID YOU GET LUCKY? I BET YOU DID, I BET YOU AND CRISS SHAGGED LIKE A PAIR OF SEXY WELL BUILT BEASTS" asked the rather loud voice of her friend Kathryn- Anne…very subtle.

"Um yeah it was great but I'll have to talk to you later" she replied quickly before turning her phone off.

"Sorry about that, please continue" she said guiltily ignoring Costa who was sniggering across the room.

She only then noticed that when Criss had woken up is shock from the sound of her phone his hand had unconsciously landed squarely on her right breast…and was still there. In retaliation she thoroughly licked her finger and stuck it in his ear, giving him a good old fashioned slobbery wet willy. This caused him to yelp and shoot up off the couch, which resulted in the entire room erupting in laughter.

Unfortunately most of the crew were still trying to figure out exactly who Alli was.

When Alli was actually paying attention to the meeting she heard the words, Dog, Hawaii and underwater rope escape.

Oh Shit!

Later on after the meeting was over Criss and Alli went up to his hotel room so she could check out the view, Alli was so gob smacked that she didn't even notice when a large fluffy tabby cat some how landed on her shoulders purring like a jack hammer.

"Hello there, you must be Hammy" she said while affectionately scratching the purring cat.

Criss picked up his beloved cat and put him on a nearby table; he stood in front of Alli and slid his arms around her waist. E was about to give her a hug but go distracted by the sight of her cleavage. Noticing the illusionist's distraction she tapped his nose and leaned back a bit.

"Hey Houdini, read the shirt" she said pointing to a row of white writing and an arrow across her chest.

_My eyes are up here_

Criss grinned at the young woman.

"How time appropriate"

He pulled her close again and gave her a warm hug; she was a good hight match for him, her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. She looked up at his handsome face and ran her hand over his morning stubble.

"No offence but I'm glad you lost the beard, I like you no matter what's on your face but you reminded me to much of my crazy uncle"

Deep laughter rumbled in his chest.

He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the forehead; she smiled and poked him in the ribs.

"Im glad that you decided to come to Vegas"

Alli smiled.

"Me to, I think that I'm going to like it here. Friends, entertainment and a crazy red headed comedian"

Criss grinned and pulled her over to the couch where hammy was now reclining cutely.

"So I know that you start work in a couple of weeks and it is only your second day here but I'm heading out to Hawaii tomorrow for three days to shoot with Dog and I wanted to know if you would like to come along?"

Alli smiled and scratched Hammy's tummy

"Sure, never been there but I'm up for any place that has a beach"

The illusionist smiled happily and hugged his sassy young friend.

"I'll come on one condition Christopher"

"What?" he looked apprehensive

"You gotta bring those sexy leather pants you used to wear during your Goth days"

End chapter 3.


	4. What Every Loyal Wants to See

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alli left Criss and headed back to her apartment to pack for Hawaii, they were going o leave first thing in the morning, and Criss had cancelled his live shows for the next three days. She dumped clothes out of her half unpacked case and rifled through the piles surrounding her bed. She pulled out two clean pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, two pairs of board shorts, bathers, underwear, pyjamas and thongs.

Alli's only bikini was a pair of blue, green, brown and gold striped bottoms and a chocolate brown top. It had taken her ages to find a bikini top that could both contain and hold up her ample chest and still look good. She looked at the bikini and smiled at the idea of seeing Criss half naked in his board shorts. She, like all loyal fans had seen him almost bare all during the naked jail escape episode but now she was gonna see him in the flesh…so to speak.

Just incase they decided to go out she also tossed in her favourite black silk and chiffon Grecian cut knee length dress and gold tone high heeled roman sandals, an outfit that showed off her hourglass figure and long firm legs.

For the plane trip all decided to wear a strappy black sundress and thongs. She put her make up, skin care products, spare tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo and conditioner and a hair brush into a wet pack and tossed it on top of her cloths and zipped up the case.

Alli was returning to the Luxor later that night to see Criss's live show _Believe_, after which Criss was treating her to dinner at the Mirage. She felt a tad overwhelmed. She had only been in Las Vegas for a day and a half and already she was having dinner with some one famous, granted it was a friend. Wanting to shake away her feelings of slight confusion and to clear her head she pulled on a sports singlet, running shorts and sneakers, pulled her hair back into a pony tail, grabbed a hat and her I-pod and headed out for a run remembering to snatch up a water bottle on her way out the door.

She started off at a light jog before fully pounding the pavement with her feet; she ran towards Sunset Park the sound of KoRn pounding in time with each step. If she hadn't been listening to music then she would have heard the numerous wolf whistles and cat calls that were directed at her by a group of construction men working on a new playground. The sweat ran off her skin, down her back and flicked off into the air. Every once in a while she could feel the flick of her pony tail on the back of her neck.

She stopped in a shaded grassy area to stretch out her muscles and practice her body balance movements. Switching the music to slower paced tunes she moved through a series of tracks designed to stretch out and strengthen the different parts of her body through a combination of tai chi, yoga, Pilates and deep breathing.

By the time she got back to her apartment she was drenched in sweat and feeling sore but fantastic. She had worked hard over the last two years to fine tune her body until it was firm and supple, she was not self absorbed but she did take pride at what she saw in the mirror. She filled the large bath with hot water and jasmine scented bath salts and bubble bath. She let out her pony tail and relaxed into the scented frothy water feeling totally relaxed and content slowly drifting off into a light doze just as the door bell rang, one of those high pitched wails that makes you grit your teeth. Groaning in annoyance she pulled her self out of the luxurious bath pulled a small towel tightly around her body and headed for the front door. Pulling it open roughly she glared at the man standing behind it, it was Gerard, one of the mindfreak consultants. He opened his mouth to talk and ended up blushing furiously as he stared at her wet semi naked form.

"Can I help you?" she asked the stunned hypnotist.

"Umm…tickets…believe…tonight…from Criss" he managed to splutter out before turning around and walking away in disbelief.

She closed the door and set the tickets on the table near the entrance before climbing back into the tub and drifting off to sleep.

**Criss's Suite**

Criss had a one hour break in filming and was up in his suite relaxing with Hammy and his brothers. As he sat on the couch stroking Hammy's tummy he kept seeing Alli dancing, her long dark hair flowing around her shoulders and that seductive smile on her sweet mouth, her blue eyes that were so vibrant and enticing. She was so different than any woman he had ever met.

His last girlfriend Veronica was a beauty yes but it had turned out that she had only gone out with him because he was famous. He could not believe that he had actually gotten a tattoo for her, it was lucky that it had faded quickly. They had broken up when he had caught her cheating on him with one of the contestants for Miss Nevada 2009, which was something he had not expected at all.

Now Alli was here…to stay! He could have a chance with her if last night was any indication they were defiantly make out compatible. And they knew almost everything about each other. The age difference didn't seem to matter, he knew he didn't look his age and though she looked hers there was something about her that made her seem older.

He looked over his shoulder at the photo of him and Alli from 2007, Veronica had wanted him to get rid of that picture but he had refused to he told her that it was just a good memory. Funny how the past can come back to haunt you in a good way, He looked back down at hammy lying upside down in his lap staring up at him with those big green kitty eyes.

"Hey JD" he called over to his brother. "Should I"

"Yes you should ask her out and if you don't then I can think of half of the crew that would, including Costa"

Criss raised his eyebrows and looked over as his slightly younger older brother, Costa stared back and nodded.

"He's right man; she's hot…and flexible what man wouldn't want that"

"I will then, I'm ask her out" he told Hammy with firm resolve

Hammy meowed cutely and snuggled deeper into Criss chest.

Gerard suddenly walked into the suite looking a little embarrassed. He walked past the couch and patted Criss on the shoulder.

"Dude you are one _very_ lucky man"

The three brothers looked confused as the slightly dazed hypnotist walked back out again.

"Come on guys we gotta get back to work"

**Later that night at the Luxor**

Alli watched in complete fascination as the final act of Criss's show came to a close. She had never seen such an incredible magic show; it blew all others completely out of the water. God the things that man could do with his body, the levitations had given her some very interesting ideas.

She got up with the rest of the audience and walked out into the atrium. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Costa smiling at her; since he was only 5ft6 he was only a tad shorter than her. She grinned and hugged the older man.

"Oh my God that was incredible! you guys did a fantastic job on that show"

He smiled

"Thanks, Criss told me to come get you and bring you up to the suite, he's just gonna have a shower then you guys can go have dinner"

She clapped his shoulder in reply and headed up to the top floor; she wandered into the lavish suite and heard the shower running in the master bedroom ensuite. Being the ever curious female that she was she took the opportunity to explore; she took a peek inside the main bed room. Being a typical male, the room that Criss slept in was messy, his dirty clothes were on one side of the room and clean ones were laid out on the bed. She was about to walk out when she saw something that any loyal fan would give their mother for.

Criss came strolling out of the adjoining bathroom vigorously rubbing his hair with a small towel, which was the only towel that was being utilised. She couldn't help but stare in open mouthed awe at the completely nude man standing now in front of her, he was oblivious to her presence so she had un unobstructed view of _everything_. She had thought that the naked jail escape had been good; apparently that 'Houdini with the little weenie' was only half correct.

His body was the perfect product of his years of vigorous weight lifting, cardio and strong self discipline when it came to his diet and exercise. Strong broad shoulders lead down to a muscular back and well defined chest and six pack of abdominals, attached to a superb ass and strong legs. And the front view wasn't bad either, as far as the male genitalis go he definitely has bragging rights.

It was at that moment that Criss decided to raise his head up and see the young woman staring at his crotch, he turned beat red and his hands shot down to cover his crown jewels.

"Um…do you mind" he asked

"Nope" she replied

He looked around awkwardly

"Oh...eheh, I'll just wait in the living room then" she said turning quickly to walk out of the room, before walking out the door she looked back at him and smiled. "By the way, you have got absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about"

His eyebrows shot up as the cheeky young woman closed the door behind her, he shook his head and turned back to his clothes. This was going to be interesting.

End chapter 4.


	5. Every Dog has it's Day

Chapter 5.

_**Every Dog has it's Day**_

The trip to Hawaii was really uneventful, decent flight, good in-flight movie. Really the only strange thing was a couple of weird ass holes that popped up out of nowhere snapping photos, Criss just grabbed Alli's hand and dragged her along to the departure gate.

According to Costa both Alli and Criss dozed off about halfway through the flight, and Criss ended up using her as a pillow. He showed Alli a photo he took on his mobile. Alli was turned on her side facing the window in a slight foetal position, and Criss had the armrest up and had his head resting on her shoulder with his face buried in her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. His body was curled around hers.

She asked Costa to Bluetooth the photo later on.

They checked into the hotel and had a quick dinner before getting together in one of the hotel's multipurpose rooms to work out the plan for the next three days. Day one included breathing exercises at the pool, practicing with the rope and chair and checking out which pool they were going to use for the shoot. Day two featured practicing with Dog and his crew and going over the safety procedures and emergency precautions. Alli mentioned that she could help with any first aid if needed. And day three was when they did the actual demonstration.

JD, Costa and the crew were all a little worried, so was Alli. They all knew that when it came to water demonstrations Criss didn't always have the best luck.

The first day went off with out a hitch, Criss's lung capacity had only improved with all the training he had been doing. He hadn't even lost it when Ali had jumped in the pool and started to tickle his feet. He had just turned around tickled her till she surfaced and leaped out of the water.

The second day was even better; Alli got to hang out with Dog and his family. She got along really well with Leyland and Beth, in fact when Criss and Dog were off talking with Dog's older brother and his nephew Leyland started hitting on Alli and asked if she wanted to come out for a drink with him and his brother and his brother's girlfriend. He reached down and brushed a stray curl behind her ear, she couldn't help but blush at the attention.

Criss glanced over and saw Leyland stroking Alli's cheek and felt a spike of jealousy shoot through his gut. He noticed her blush and nodding in agreement to something, he felt the sudden urge to haul her over his shoulder and run off. His inner cave man was complaining.

The rest of the day went by quite uneventfully for Alli she mostly sat in a chair by the pool under an umbrella reading a book, she was decked out in her bikini and board shorts with a semitransparent black tunic shirt covering her bikini top so that her skin wouldn't burn. Criss was busy working with his crew and didn't say much for the rest of the afternoon, she noticed he looked a little miffed, though didn't give it much thought.

**Later that evening**

Criss and the crew were sitting in the hotel bar having a drink and some snacks when they saw Alli walking through the lobby wearing tight hip hugger jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt with a picture of a black cat's head with **Pet Me** written under it.

They could hear the clicking of her heels as she strode towards the entrance of the hotel. Criss leaned back in his chair to get a better look and nearly choked in his drink as he saw Alli walk over and give Leyland Chapman a hug and walk out with the tall tattooed bounty hunter.

Criss crushed his beer can and turned back to his mates.

"Alli just went out with Dog's kid, did I miss something? I mean should I be worried here?"

Johnny just shrugged and took a swig of his drink.

"I dunno kid, it's not like she's your girlfriend or anything" he stated nonchalantly

Criss glared and sunk lower into his chair.

"That's true but I was gonna ask her out after the demonstration tomorrow" he grunted in reply.

JD scoffed from across the table.

"Did she know that?" he asked.

Criss stated the obvious by throwing his crushed can on to the table and stalking off to his room.

Dave sniggered and crunched on a couple of peanuts.

"I'll take that as a no" he said between crunches.

**At the Naha luhna Bar – Alli's POV**

Leyland took me to his favourite hangout where we hooked up with his brother and his girlfriend and a couple of friends. He was actually a really sweet guy; he talked about working with his dad, the TV show and about what happened with his sister.

He asked me about what Australia was like and why I decided to come and work in Vegas.

We spent hours just talking and drinking and laughing about his dad's hair cut, attempting to understand what each other was saying and watching one of his friend's attempt to pick up this ho Hawaiian girl with no success.

I hadn't had this much fun with a group of people since my going away party at Shenanigans back in Adelaide.

We staggered back to the hotel at about 12:30, since we both had a long day tomorrow. We said good bye with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, I could tell he was a little disappointed that it didn't go any further but I had told him earlier on that I was interested in Criss. He was cool he clapped me on the shoulder and wished me good luck.

I went into my sweet and collapsed onto my bed, I fell asleep with out even changing into my pj's.

**The Next Morning – Normal POV**

Alli woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, the mindfreak theme song rang loud and clear telling her it was one of the mindfreak crew… Alli had a different ring tone for Criss.

It was Costa letting her know that they were all heading down to the pool in about an hour to set up and start filming before the pool got too crowded.

She hung up, rolled out of bed and practically fell into the shower. After a quick wash she brushed her teeth, pulled on her bathers, pulled her hair back into a short braid and threw on her bathers; not bothering with her tunic top this time.

She slathered on some sunscreen making sure to pay extra attention to her tattoos so that they show up more.

Before exiting her room she grabbed a hat, her prescription sunnies, a pair of goggles and an Up and Go*.

When Alli got down to the pool area it was already packed with the camera crew, emergency crew on standby, Dog and his boys hell even Leyland's hung over mate was with them.

All the mind freak crew said hi and good morning, Criss didn't even say a single word he just glanced over then got back to his prep. Alli scoffed and went over to talk to Toni Lee.

"Morning Toni" she yawned to the older stylist.

"Oh hey Alli" she replied batting a couple of flies away from her face.

"Hey Toni" Alli asked "What's up with Freaky Ducks this morning, he seems a bit put out?"

Toni rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The drama queen got all huffy last night because you went out with that Leyland guy last night, not that it was any of his business or anything"

Alli was about to reply when Peter the PA gave the signal that it was time to start shooting. They all went quiet as Criss Got in front of the camera and got into Mindfreak mode.

He stood in front of the camera in his black track pants, long sleeved top, beanie and diving mask and spoke to his people.

"Hey I'm here in beautiful Hawaii, home of _the _famous Dog the Bounty hunter and his family. Now if you remember at the beginning of season three Dog challenged me to come to Hawaii and attempt a second try at my underwater rope escape. So here we are, I am using the exact same amount of rope as before and the same chair from my first attempt. Now let me remind every one that what you see is what you get and we are going to be filming this in one continuous shot so there will be no camera tricks or gimmicks of any kind…Lets Do This!"

Alli watched on in amazement as the trained bounty hunters tied the illusionist to the wooden chair as if he was a dangerous criminal being taken to jail. He looked over at her as he was being secured. She sent him a good luck smile and whispered a prayer to the Buddhist gods. She fingered the prayer beads around her neck.

Alli had put her own goggles on to show her support, the fan girl in her was cheering on for another fabulous Criss Angel moment. But the friend in her was hoping that Christopher would be alright.

The crew had finished tying up the mindfreak and Dog had his hand on the bottom and back of the chair ready to push it back into the pool, they were using the shallow end of the large swimming pool so they could see what was happening this time.

Criss took three deep breaths and yelled "NOW".

Dog heaved him backwards into the pool.

**0.05 seconds**

The water was still rippling and frothing from the impact of the chair, but they could see Criss already tugging at the ropes. 

**0.30 seconds**

The water was moving too much to see anything clearly

**1.00 minute**

**1.30**

**2.00**

**2.30**

**3.00**

**3.30**

Everyone was starting to get nervous, Beth and Dog were calling out Criss's name and trying to see what was going on.

**4.00**

They saw his feet and a hand emerge out of the water for a split second.

**4.30**

The water was still rippling but no more limbs could be seen; now JD and Costa were really starting to freak out.

**5.00**

The camera crew were trying to get an under water shot of what was happening but the water was still too choppy; they couldn't get a clear angle. Acting on pure instinct Alli pulled kicked off her thongs and dived straight into the deeper end of the pool. She duck dived straight to the bottom and kicked her way towards the shallows, she saw that Criss was completely free from the chair but he was lying unconscious on the bottom of the pool. The chair and rope were floating about a meter away from him.

She swam over and made to hook her arms under his legs and torso when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Her eyes shot down and saw Criss smiling up at her; he pressed his finger to his lips and pulled her down next to him. Alli was starting to run out of air, she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go of her arm. Before she could start to panic Criss wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers, he manuvoured his lips so that they opened hers and allowed him to share his oxygen with her. It was such a surreal experience.

Alli pulled away and with her hand wrapped in his she pulled Criss to the surface and took a deep gasp of air as she broke through the water; he popped up less than a second behind her and was met with cheers and lots of praise Jesus from the Chapmans.

Criss waded over to the ladder and pulled himself out of the pool finished addressing the camera.

"5 minutes baby, it took Dog and his boys nine and a half to tie me up and I got out in just over half of that time"

While every one was distracted by Criss's closing statements, Alli dried her self off and shook out her wet curls. She was putting her prescription sun glasses on when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and lift her up into the air, Criss pulled her close for a tight hug and kissed the side of her neck.

"Thankyou" he whispered in to her neck "Why did you dive in?"

Alli pulled back and pushed the wet hair off his forehead.

"Well, you don't have the best luck when it comes to water now do you?" she smiled "I wanted to make sure that you were ok"

He pulled her in close again and looked down slightly into her reflective sunnies.

"So when we get back, do you want to go on a real date with me?"

Alli grinned and flicked his nose.

"That sounds good" she held up a finger "just promise me that it won't be anything over the top like a limo ride to a candle lit dinner for two in a remote location or a fancy restaurant"

Criss looked a little confused.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I'll get back to you one that one".

**End Chapter.**

* A liquid breakfast that basically equals two wheat bix and milk…an Aussie thing.


	6. Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 6.

**Unexpected turn of Events**

Back in Vegas life quickly fell into a normal pattern. Alli started her job at the Hotel and she and Criss well…hadn't exactly gotten around to their date yet. Infact since returning from Hawaii they hadn't seen much of each other at all, with Criss being so busy with filming MindFreak and his nightly performances and Alli working ovwer 35 hours a week they just didn't have the time.

They met up at clubs occasionally but just couldn't manage to figure out when to spend any time together.

However photographs of the pair had begun to surface from their night at LAX, the airport and a couple from Hawaii, people were wondering who this new girl was and where she came from. Web sites had just named her the unknown brunette, which made Alli grind her teeth. After seeing newer photos of Criss with other women Alli decided that she was sick of not seeing the guy and asked her boss if she could cut back on some of her hours due to fatigue and lack of sleep.

Knowing that Criss was going to be putting in an appearance at the Playboy Cat House that night she decided to phone ahead and book a table, amazingly they had one left.

Planning to get there at about 10:30pm Alli decided to treat herself to a bit of personal pampering. She went down to a local beauty salon and had a facial, manicure, eyebrow and leg wax; she even had her hair cut and layered so that it sprung up and bounced across her shoulders.

That night she wore a knock out red knee length dress that clung to her figure, it was virtually backless with red laces holding it together across her broad but well shaped back. A specially made convertible bra kept her chest in order. Her hair was piled on her head with a few of the shorter curls escaping and bouncing around her face and neck.

For jewellery she wore long dangling butterfly earrings and a thin black ribbon around her neck, her butterfly tattoo clearly visible on the right side of her neck just behind her ear.

Her feet were clad in black high heeled gladiator sandals, the hight showing off her shapely calf muscles to their full advantage. With the way she was dolled up people might think that she was one of the bunnies…nah.

When she got to the club she noticed there was quite a line, but all she had to do was batt her eye lashes at the bouncer and point out where her name was on the list to get in to the venue ahead of the line. Fair Dinkum eh?

The atmosphere in the Cat House was nothing like she expected, it was really a classy place…aside from the buxom bunnies running around in their fishnets and mondo cleavage, not that Alli could comment based on her own ample assests. Head held high and back straight she strode through the club with long deliberate strides that drew attention to her hips and strong legs.

She gracefully sat down at one of the tables and ordered a glass of moscato, not wanting to drink to heavily that night. Sipping the sweet fizzy wine, Alli's clear blue eyes roamed around the area scoping out her fellow club goers. The bunnies were doing a bang up job, if any of the guys got a bit grabby they smiled politely and told the bartender to keep an eye on them. Alli had no idea how the bunnies managed to spend so many hours on their feet in those spiked heels, but she commended them on their stamina.

She spotted Criss in the far corner surrounded by waitresses and a perky little bleached blond, he was showing them a couple of magic tricks with the napkins and what ever he could find at the table. Alli finished her wine and headed into the ladies room which was convieniently located rather close to the table where he was sitting with his groupies, as she walked past she didn't even look at him but she could feel eyes watching her as the fabric from her dress brushed against some one's legs or the scent of her perfume flared some one's nostrils.

As she was touching up her make up the perky blond came wondering in looking a little tipsy, she came over and started fixing her hair. She looked over at Alli and smiled.

"Hi there, that's a great colour can I borrow your lipgloss?"

Alli smiled slightly in return.

"Sure, go ahead" she replied

"Thanks, I think I lost mine about half an hour ago, Criss made it disappear" giggled the blond. "Oh I'm Holly by the way, Holly Madison"

She held out a slender hand with French tipped acrylic nails.

Alli clasped it with in her own, consciously noticing the differences and similarities. Both had pale skin and long fingers, but where Holly's were soft from constant mosturising and treatments Alli's were slightly calloused from polishing cutlery and carrying hot plates. And Alli's nails were her own, long and filed into points.

"I'm Alli, hey was that Criss Angel sitting with you?" she asked politiety

Holly smiled brilliantly, her whitened teeth flashing between a pair of plump crimson lips.

"Yep, he's a great friend, we've been hanging out a lot since I left the playboy mansion"

Alli cocked an eyebrow.

"So what you to are like dating?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure, we have been out a couple of times but he doesn't seem to want a relationship right now I guess"

"ah kay"

Alli took back her cherry red lipstick and applied a fresh coat to her own lips.

Holly told her to come and sit at their table, she didn't like it that Alli was there by herself. So the perky blond and the quirky brunette headed back to the groupie table.

Holly pushed her way through the small crowd of bunnies and situated her self right next to the mindfreak, she pulled Alli down to sit next to her. The contrast between the two young women was painfully obvious.

Holly, being a former playmate was pretty in a more Vegas appropriate way with perfectly styled blond hair, peaches and cream complection, looking flawless in a tight fitting white dress that clearly displayed her silicone enhanced breasts.

Where as Alli was more striking than pretty, her loosely styled brown hair though shiny had a habit of escaping and bouncing around her shoulders, her own skin was pale with a blue undertone so it looked more like alabaster than cream and her naturally full breasts were flatteringly concealed within her slinky red dress.

Hard choice for the illusionist.

As soon as Alli took her seat Criss looked across the table with wide eyes, he looked a little embarrassed as Holly slid her arm through his and stroked his knee. Alli just shrugged her shoulders and ordered another glass of wine.

She asked holly what it had been like living and working in the playboy mansion, while the ex bunny yammered on Alli's gaze slid over to Criss. The magician looked like he was feeling a little left out, unknown to Holly Alli was sliding her foot up Criss's leg slowly stroking his thigh through his jeans. He looked across the table and their eyes met slowly, his liquid brown gaze drowning in the ocean blue of hers.

Holly excused herself to go to the bathroom again, the bunnies had gone back to their business ages ago, she pecked Criss on the cheek and slid out from the booth. Once she was completely out of sight Criss grabbed Alli's ankle and pulled her around to his side of the table until she was practically in his lap. He slid his hands around the back of her neck, looked her straight in the eyes and pulled her in for a deep, slow kiss.

It felt like a bush fire raging through a forest, his fingertips felt like trails of fire as they ran up and down her back until his arms wrapped around her body and consumed her in a conflagration of flames. When she gasped for air Criss took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips and taste the sweet wine in her mouth, Alli moaned quietly and wrapped one arm around Criss's shoulders and ran the fingers of the other hand through his thick black hair.

When they finally pulled apart both were flushed and breathing hard. Criss brushed a stray curl back from her forehead in a gesture similar to one that Leyland had made by the pool in Hawaii. Alli smirked looking down at the flushed illusionist.

"so" she said "Did you miss me?"

Criss laughed loudly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Does this mean we finally get to go out on our date?" he asked while tracing his thumb over her swollen lips.

Alli smiled languidly before leaning back in for another quick kiss. After which she pulled him to his feet and hand in hand walked out of the club, all thoughts of holly were left back at the table.

The pair left the hotel and just walked along the strip for about two hours talking about what had happened over the last couple of weeks and trying to work out if they were going to try some thing how it was gonna happen. Nothing really got worked out but they had fun just spending time together. They passed any multitude of loyals and general fans, Criss as usual stopped for autographs and photos but didn't perform any tricks.

They stopped by a local liquor store and bought a couple of bottles of cheap booze to make rocket fuel, went back to Criss's place and decided to get completely plastered. After about 5 glasses of the potent drink each things started to get fuzzy and Alli and Criss ended up on autopilot. It felt like a scene from a stoner movie the room started to spin and every thing just kind of faded to black

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alli awoke the next morning to a pounding headache and a mouth that tasted like mouldy toothpaste, she rubbed her eyes with the heal of her hand and shook her head to clear the cottonballs. The first thing that came o her attention was that she was totally naked, which didn't come as much of a surprise because she often slept that way, the second thing was that she wasn't in her bedroom…this one was a lot bigger and completely unfamiliar. She looked over at the clock and registered that it was 4:45am, she had really only been asleep for a few hours so the grog hadn't quite worn off yet.

She wiped her eyes again and felt something move next to her, she looked down and saw a familiar naked body lying face down in the tangled sheets, he rolled over and she saw whose face it was. She actually fell out of the bed when Criss rolled over baring his abs and a morning glory to the moonlight. She raced into the ensuite bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, her vision was blurred so at some point she must have taken her lenses out with out even realising it.

She pulled on a random t-shirt and found her purse on the floor by the couch, her sexy red dress was pooled on the floor nearby. She put on her glasses and went back into the bed room, walking past the door she notice a couple of crinkled up rubber wrappers lying on the dressing table and blushed at the realisation of what must have happened.

Quickly getting dressed in a pair of small track pants and a hoodie she found draped over a chair, Alli gathered the rest of her things and wrote a quick note saying she had to get home because she had to work in the after noon. She left the note on the table next to Criss's bed, kissed him on the forehead and snuck out of the room.

Ask she hopped into the cab and gave him directions to her apartment she noticed a pretty silver ring winking on her left hand, not thinking much of it she wore rings on that finger all the time. She headed home to get some more shut eye before work.

Criss woke up to an empty bed and an equally bad headache about three hours later, which was quite late for him, but he was so out of it that he didn't even notice the latest addition to his vast ring collection covering the tattoo he had gotten a few years previous.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alli was heading home from her work early, she had clocked up a lot of hours lately and the boss decided to give her the night off. As she walked down the strip towards her apartment building her phone rang loudly the chorus of candy shop echoed out of her hand bag, it was Criss.

She pressed the accept button.

_Hello?_

_**Hey Alli, it's Criss**_

_Hey Criss, what's up?_

_**Not much just wondering why you didn't say hello this morning**_

_Yeah, sorry about that I had to get some sleep before my shift this afternoon_

_**Oh that's ok, I was just curious…um, can I ask you something?**_

_Sure, knock your self out_

_**Do you remember anything from last night, you know after all that rocket fuel?**_

_He he, nope, I have a total mental blank…we must have really gotten shit faced huh_

_**Um yeah about that, uh did you by any chance wake up with a new piece of jewellery on?**_

_Oh yeah, pretty new ring guess I bought it last night and forgot about it…that's how I got piercing number 10._

_**Okay, well its just that I woke up with a new addition my self and I thought that one of my brothers was playing a trick on me but then I got a congratulatory gift basket from Felix Rapaport and well…**_

_Well what? What's going on Christopher?_

_**I think we kinda...got married last night…**_

**End Chapter.**


	7. We did who in the What now?

**Chapter 7**

**We did who in the what now?**

_**I think we kinda...got married last night…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Alli heard that one slightly broken sentence everything seemed to go into slow motion, her mobile slipped from her hand to fall into a large pot plant that was situated to her right. She stared down at the silver ring winking on her left ring finger and was hit with the sudden realization of what it meant.

She, Alison Kohler, the woman who for as long as she could remember swore that she wouldn't get married…was married! At least that's what Criss seemed to think, Oh God ! what if it was true? How the hell was she going to explain this to her parents? How would he explain it to his friends, family…what if his fans found out?

To the public it would just be another Criss Angel stunt, but she would be written off as a fame seeking gold digger…SHIT!

_**Alli? Alli are you alright? What's going on?**_

She could faintly hear his voice coming through the speaker, she reached down and snatched her mobile from the pot plant and whipped it up to her ear.

_Criss, I'm coming over now. We'll work out what's going on just don't freak out or tell any one ok?_

_**Ok**_

Alli hung up and tossed her mobile into her bag before running to her borrowed car and hightailing it off towards the Luxor, the gods only know how she managed to get there with out causing an accident.

She leapt out of the car and raced through the lobby towards the inclinator, she swore loudly, realizing she was still dressed in her work clothes.

As soon as the inclinator stopped at the top floor she shot out of the capsule and rapped loudly on the large wooden double doors, she heard the lock click on the other side and let her self into the large suite. Criss was pacing back and forth over by the large windows overlooking Las Vegas Blv. He looked up at her, he looked pale and stressed…more than usual anyway.

She dumped her bag on a nearby chair and flopped down onto the large brown couch, she turned slightly to look up at the anxious magician.

"So how's it going?"

Criss stopped pacing and starred at the young woman on his couch.

"Is that all you can say, how's it going?" he threw up his hands in disbelief "we are up shit creek here cant you see that!"

Alli sighed, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes with her right thumb and forefinger.

"I know, I know. Look I'm as freaked out about this as you are, we'll work something out"

Criss walked around and sat down, he flopped his head on the back of the couch in frustration.

"If the press finds out that I had a quickie drunken marriage they are gonna have a field day, I mean they already think I'm an up my self womanizer but when they hear that I married a girl half my age with out even going out on a date with her"

Alli stood up and glared down at the complaining performer.

"And how do you think this effects me Christopher?"she asked with a cold edge in her voice "I have been working here less than a month and suddenly this happens, I could loose my job or even my work visa JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I HAVE MORE TOO LOOSE HERE THAN YOU DO!"

Criss looked shocked at her sudden outburst, a little scared even. Alli took a deep breath and walked over to where Criss had been pacing before.

She turned and looked at him.

"So it's been confirmed then, are we…married" she asked hesitantly.

Criss looked down in resignation.

"Yeah, I called the registry down stairs. They sent up a copy of the certificate, it's on the desk next to the computer"

Alli walked over and picked up the ornate piece of paper, the signatures were a little messy but she could see the one on the left side of the certificate was clearly hers. She dropped the certificate back down on the desk and collapsed into the desk chair.

"Ok, lets not panic here we need to work out what our options are" she looked over at Criss expectantly.

He cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

Alli shrugged her shoulders.

"hey you're the one who's had experience in this area, I've never been married before or ever had to deal with a divorce. I'm the child of a second marriage but I never asked my dad any details about it"

Criss leaned back and ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"Ok, well my separation from Joann got really messy when I became public knowledge, so what ever we do it has to be done quietly. I would suggest an annulment but it's pretty clear that we already consummated our union"

At that comment Alli couldn't help but smile.

"Now that part I do remember, I wouldn't do any shirtless shots for mindfreak for a few days though"

Criss looked at Alli suspiciously.

"Why, what happened?"

Alli grinned sheepishly.

"Eheh…I kinda, left scratch marks down your back. I tend to get a little…enthusiastic with my nails"

Criss's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He jumped up out of the chair and pulled his shirt off, he stood in front of the hallway mirror and hissed at the sight of the angry red parallel lines running down his back. Alli couldn't help but suck in her breath at the sight of them, it was almost like she had branded him as her own. It sent a shiver down her spine.

She got up out of her own chair and walked over to Criss, she lifted her hand and ran her fingers gently over the marks in a soft caress. He turned to face the reflection of the two of them in the large ornate mirror, Alli stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him quick squeeze.

"We'll work it out somehow" she whispered, moving around until they were face to face.

"You no we could just keep it quiet for now, you know not tell anyone"

Criss sighed and pressed his head into her shoulder.

"I tried that the first time and we all know how well that turned out"

Alli captured his chin in her fingers and tilted his face up to meet hers.

"Hey I'm not Joann ok, now just last night we said we were gonna give you and me a try so lets start there. If it all works out then there's one less thing that we have to do, if not then we can do everything quietly and get on with our lives"

Criss's brow wrinkled scepticly.

"Do you really think that's it's gonna be that easy?"

Alli pulled back and shrugged.

"Probly not but I'm willing to try if you are, personally I'd like to see what happens if we are together as apposed to the latter idea"

She smirked suggestively.

"we have known each other for over two years now, and we obviously have awesome sexual chemistry" she kissed him softly "I gotta say, there's no one else I'd rather wake up drunkenly married to"

Criss snorted loudly and pulled Alli in for a tight shirtless hug, she nuzzled his neck and ran her hands up and down his chest. Pulling back slightly she looked down at the well muscled area and her eye brows knitted together. Criss looked down at his chest then back at Alli's expression.

"What's wrong?"

Alli snickered and ran her hand up over his chest.

"You need to wax again, I can feel the regrowth. I really don't feel like getting stubble rash next time we do the naked pretzel"

Criss walked over and tugged his shirt back over his head.

"Next time, there's gonna be a next time?"

Alli pulled her hair out off it's ponytail and shook out her short curls, the soft brown hair settled around her shoulders. She turned back to stare at Criss with an incredulous look on her striking face.

"Of course, don't two people seeing each other have sex, I mean unless you wanna go slow with this then we can not have sex" she paused for a moment. "Although I would prefer to have sex, it just makes things so much more fun"

She smiled brightly, her eyes crinkling slightly in the corners and her small evenly spaced teeth flashing between her plump lips. Criss couldn't help but respond with a full wide, delighted smile of his own.

He strode back over and placed his large hands firmly on her hips, pulling her close enveloping her in a tight hug from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her on her earlobe.

"So, my sexy secret wife…what would you like to do this evening? I don't have to perform tonight and you obviously have the night off so…"

Alli smiled and ran her hand over Criss's five o'clock shadow.

"well…how bout we rent a couple of movies, cook up some microwave popcorn and cuddle up on the couch" she wriggled closer to him and leaned around to kiss him on the cheek.

Criss cuddled her closer and kissed her slowly and sweetly, tasting the cherry lip gloss and the faint minty traces of toothpaste still lingering in her mouth. Alli sighed sweetly and nibbled on his bottom lip, making him shiver and hug her tighter. She pulled back slightly,

"so which movies should we get?".

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The pair arranged to meet at the video store just off Fremont St, after Alli stopped off at her apartment and changed into some more comfortable clothing. Before leaving the apartment Alli pulled Criss's silver band off his ring finger and slid it onto his thumb, exposing the tattoo that he had altered after his breakup with Veronica. In turn Criss removed Alli's similar jeweled ring off her own finger and slid it onto her right hand.

They walked hand in hand out and down into the atrium/lobby of the hotel and out into the car park. The valet brought around Alli's car and handed her the keys, before she got into the car Criss pulled her close for another long slow, lingering kiss that left her breathless. She clung to him briefly before pulling away and sliding into the drivers seat.

As she drove away she let the reality sink in, she was secretly married to the current king of the magic scene, they were now dating and she guessed letting the world see it. All she could do now was go with the flow and see how it would all pan out.

End chapter 7.


End file.
